


Sniffles and Snuggles

by CarrionArchAngel



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7958113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrionArchAngel/pseuds/CarrionArchAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For @bethesecretreader who requested fluffy poly relationship Edd, Matt, Tom and Tord where Tord gets sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sniffles and Snuggles

Tord woke up with a pounding headache, his throat dry, his skin burning, and his stomaching screaming in pain. The moment he stood up, he had to run to the bathroom, holding in his vomit and slamming the door closed. The noise had startled Tom, Matt, and Edd, who were in the kitchen making breakfast. The three made their way down the hall and heard Tord retching inside. They looked at each other with worried eyes and opened the door.

“You okay, babe?” Tom asked, crouching to rub Tord’s back. Matt left to go get a glass of water and some medicine, and Edd handed the Norwegian some paper towels to wipe the vomit from the corners of his mouth.

“Just peach-” Tord heaved into the toilet, tears welling up in his eyes, his entire body shaking, and his throat burning. The Jehovah rubbed soothing circles onto his back, Edd joining in too, worry and concern in his eyes. Matt came back, handing the pills and glass of water to Edd. The Norwegian stopped vomiting, his head hovering near the toilet just in case anymore contents in his stomach wanted out. He shook his head, wiping his mouth, taking the glass of water and medicine from Edd’s hands.

Tord stood up his headache made itself known as he felt dizzy, making Tom and Edd grab him to hold him steady. They left the bathroom to head to Tord’s room, Edd and Tom could sense the fever rising in Tord. The Norwegian flopped himself down on the bed, groaning in agony. He remembered that he had work to do. “Edd? Could you get my laptop? I need to do some work.” He said groggily, sitting himself up on his bed.

Edd shook his head. “Nope. You’re not doing anything but sleep, eat, and watch tv until you get better. And the three of us are gonna take care of you.”

“But Edd I-”

“No.” The three replied in unison, they quickly gave Tord a kiss on the forehead and shuffle out of his room. Matt went into the kitchen to cook some soup that his grandmother always made for him when he was sick, Tom was looking through the bathroom’s cabinets for fever cooling packs, and Edd was grabbing more blankets and pillows from their rooms to give to his sick friend. Tom entered Tord’s room first, placing a fever cooling pad on his head and sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Matt is making you soup and Edd is getting ya some more blankets. Is there anything else you need?” Tom asked softly, his hand brushing Tord’s sweaty hair out of his face. Tord shook his head no. The Norwegian was surprised when Tom got into his bed with him, sliding underneath the blankets and hugging him.

“If I get sick, I’m going to punch you.” The Jehovah said, snuggling into Tord. He scoffed but wrapped his hands around him. Edd entered the room with blankets in his hands, smiling softly at his lovers. He laid down the blankets on the bed, tucking Tom and Tord into them. But he too slipped underneath the covers, cuddling next to Tord.

“You guys are going to-cough-get sick.” The Norwegian whispered, his throat burning with each word. Edd sat up a bit to kiss Tord on his cheek, making him blush. “You’re worth getting sick for.” The brunette confessed, wrapping his hands around Tord’s torso. Matt entered the room with a bowl of hot soup in his hands, his eyes lit up with love.

“Here you go, sweetheart.” The ginger said, handing the bowl of soup to Tord. The Norwegian gratefully taking the bowl, bring the spoon to his lips, moaning as the wonderful taste of the soup touched his tongue. He smiled at Matt, thanking him and patting at the leftover space on the bed inviting him.

“Haha, yeah no. I love the three of you so much, but I don’t wanna get sick. Besides, someone needs to be healthy to take care of the three of you when you all get sick.” Matt said, blowing a kiss at three of them and leaving the room.

Tom and Edd ended up getting sick along with Tord, slightly regretting getting in bed with him, but the three enjoyed Mama Matt taking care of them.


End file.
